


Interstitial

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Heroes RPF
Genre: Crossover, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want what they can't get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstitial

Milo Ventimiglia is an actor, apparently, in the tv show of his life. "Like Ninth Wonders," Milo says, a hint of awe in his voice. Life imitating art imitating art, or something. "So which one of us is real," he asks, with a smile that's entirely unlike anything Peter has ever given. What he means is: clearly my reality is true, and yours. Yours has people with superpowers.

Nathan grabs him around the shoulders and shoots straight up, until they break the clouds and the entire world is laid out beneath them, nothing more than tiny points of light. His eyes sting and his ears pop and Milo is exactly as heavy as Peter is, but it's worth it, just to hear the man gasp against his throat. Fuck, his mouth spells out against Nathan's skin. Fuck.

The thing is: Nathan knows he's dead. Same way he knows neither one of them is really here and if he squints, this carefully constructed universe that they're in shimmers and disappears. Milo feels real enough though, solid in his arms when they finally land, somewhere on a beach that his mind must have conjured up. A familiar one, he remembers suddenly, memory sharp with an image of Peter running into the ocean with wild abandon, sixteen and beautiful beyond belief. Milo looks vaguely confused, then curious, and Nathan feels pettily triumphant: some things the actor with his brother's face isn't privy to then.

"Four years," Milo says. "That's how long the show's been on. Adrian and I - we discussed the history between the brothers. You and Peter. Mostly it was Adrian's idea at first, but it helped." He's nervous, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, and there's a hint of desperation in the way he looks at Nathan, the way he doesn't let go of Nathan's arms for just a second too long after they land.

"What else did you decide we were," he asks, and Milo shrugs.

"This and that. You probably know better. Provided this isn't some fucked up dream I'm going to wake up from any minute now." He doesn't sound convinced though, just wary. Again that faint smile, and he is not Peter, not in the least.

Nathan takes off his shoes and digs his feet into the sand, curls his toes around its warmth. "We used to stay here during the summer. Had a house, just up the hill. Most amazing view. Peter loved it here."

"I imagine he would. I don-" He pauses, then shakes his head. "I'm sorry, man. This is weird. You're a character on a tv show."

"Well, I was. I died."

Milo tucks his hands into his jeans pockets, says, "Yeah, if it makes you feel any better we were all cut up over that." He turns to look out over the horizon, and in profile he makes Nathan's breath catch, and when he turns back his eyes are bright, and knowing. "Tell me about Peter and you on this beach."

"Just," Nathan says, and he's reaching out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Milo's ear, and Milo isn't stopping him. "He's my brother. Nothing ever happened. Tell me about Adrian."

"He's married," Milo says. "Loves his family."

"Okay," Nathan says, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nathan Petrelli Memorial kink meme.


End file.
